Rujin's Journey of Chaos Remix
by Burai007
Summary: Join Rujin as he goes through the land of Illumines to avoid his fate with death.
1. Chapter 1

Rujin's Journey of Chaos

Prologue/Chapter 1 Ice Edge Peak

During a training mission in a forest, I was attacked by a mysterious force and sent into an endless coma. In the dream world of Illumines where night is eternal, I meet a cloaked swordsman and he tells me if I want to return to my world, I must seek out the seven elemental chaos emeralds before winter or my soul will become detached from the world of the living. Having no choice, I set out on my journey of chaos! The cloaked swordsman hands me the red emerald and vanishes. Following the map revealed by the red emerald, I made my way to a snowy mountain. The peak is hollow and it is known as Ice Edge Peak. This is where my journey starts. As soon as I entered the dungeon, frost jaguars attacked me. I stabbed them in the head and moved on. After a few frost traps, I made my way to another chamber, the doorways sealed up behind me. Frost Skeletons rose from the ground and charged me, I mowed them down with my blade and continued on. After a few pitfalls and icicles that fell from the ceiling, I made my way into a pitch black chamber. I pull out the red emerald and shouted out a spell.

"Chaos Inferno Crash!" I shouted out. the room was brighten by the flames that surrounded me. Frost bats that hung from the ceiling noticed my presence and began to attack my with their frost sonar. I killed the bats by burning them with my hands. After the doorways were unsealed, a treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room, I walked over to it and examined it.

"I guess its safe to open." I said to myself. I opened the chest and inside was the dungeon map. I put it in my pack and continued on my way through this hollow peak.After a few more icicles, and a few chambers with frost jaguars and skeletons, I entered a rather large chamber and the doorways sealed up behind me again. I heard a massive growl coming from the middle of the room. I turned and stared face to face with Frost Fang, a fusion of a frost leopard and jaguar.

"Nice kitty, lets not do anything hasty shall we?" I said to the beast. Frost Fang roared and rushed me with terrible speed. It was so terrible that I was able to move out of the way and watch Frost Fang slam his face into the wall.

"What a stupid beast." I laughed at the creature. He did not like that one bit. Frost Fang charged again, I went into a slide and slashed his belly. He roared in pain as his belly started to bleed. I pulled out the red emerald and was ready to finish him off.

"Now begone! **CHAOS INFERNO CRASH**!" flames once again surrounded me. I charged Frost Fang and he instantly started to burn. With this momentum, I slashed both of his heads off while he was still burning in pain. With Frost Fang's destruction, the doorways opened up. A treasure chest then appeared in the middle of the room. When walking up to it, I noticed it was larger then the treasure chest containing the dungeon map. "_It might be rigged with a trap_." I thought to myself. After a few minutes I opened the chest. Inside was a clear blue cloak known as the Icicle Cloak. I took off my old brown cloak and equipped the Icicle Cloak. I put my old cloak in my pack and continued through the dungeon. The cloak turned out to be very useful for this dungeon. I was unaffected by the frost traps and the icicles thanks to the cloak. After a chamber with more frost bats, I obtained a compass. After climbing up the hollow peak, I entered another chamber. There was a chest that was sealed by magic. Frost Skeletons were guarding it.

"They must be the source of the seal." I said to myself. I charged the skeletons and took them by surprise. I defeated them, but I suffered some damage during the battle. The seal on the chest was shattered, and I opened it. Inside was a spike key made of ice. I called it the Spike Ice Key and put it in my pack. I healed my wounds and climbed up to the top of the hollow cave. As soon as I reached the top, a large metal door stood before me and the emerald. I saw a large lock on the door.

'_That key I found should unlock it_.' I thought. I pulled out the Ice Spike Key and put it in the lock and turned it. The lock clicked and the door was unlocked, the key melted and was lost. I opened the door and entered the final chamber. It was a large chamber with bones in the middle of it. Thinking there was nothing standing in my way, I hurried to the other side of the chamber to get the emerald. As I reached the other door on the other side, It sealed up. I looked around and drew my sword out. The bones in the middle of the room began to move. I heard a voice ring out.

"So you want the emerald do you? well you are gonna have to pass me to get it!" the voice said. The bones flew up and began to form a body of an undead warrior, only this one was gigantic.

"No ones ever come up the mountain and lived this long, you must be no ordinary kid." The skeleton said to me

"I am an elite warrior, you are nothing compared to me!" I said to the skeleton.

"Thats it kid, your **ASS **is **Mine**!" The skeleton roared out and pull out an enormous zweihander. He drew back and swung the sword at me. I blocked it with one hand.

"What the **HELL**?" the skeleton shouted.

"I told you, I'm an elite warrior." I said throwing the sword up and avoiding it as it crashed down.

"This is impossible! Me, the Ice Edge Fencer, outclassed by a little kid?" The skeleton roared out. I was about to show this guy what a little kid could do. I started forming hand seals. He tried to stop me, but I was able to finish the seals. I cried out my jutsu.

"**PHANTOM CLONE JUTSU**!" I shouted out. thousands of clones appeared out of nowhere.

"How the hell did you do that?!" the Ice Edge fencer cried out.

"Easy, I have infinite chakra." I said to the fencer.

"Damn you! I'll crush you and your little clones!" The Ice Edge Fencer roared out.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna kick your ass now, oh wait you don't have one!" I laughed and made more hand seals. I shouted out my jutsu that would seal his fate.

"**WIND STYLE**: **TEMPEST IMPRISON JUTSU**!" I cried out and a large tempest came forth from my hands, trapping the fencer.

"Damnit! I can't see a damn thing!" shouted the fencer as he swung his sword in random directions. I entered the tempest with my clones right behind me. We each pull out five shurikens apiece.

"Time to tear you apart! **TEMPEST SHURIKEN BARRAGE**!" I shouted and we all leapt into the air and began to destroy the fencer with the shurikens in our hands. The Ice Edge Fencer began to break apart after many blows.

"You will never survive kid! I'll see you in hell!" the Ice Edge Fencer laughs as he disappears in a flash of light. The doors open up and I head into the last chamber. The blue emerald rests on a ice pillar. I grab it and walk out of the peak. The blue emerald shines, revealing a map that points to the sky.

'_So the next emerald is in the sky, well looks like this quest got a little more intresting_.' I thought to myself as I walked away from the peak.

Alright chapter 1 is complete! please rate and review fairly!

The "Elemental" part is my idea, the chaos part belongs to Sega


	2. Chapter 2

Rujin's Journey of Chaos

Chapter 2/Blood Sky Palace

Rujin: The Finale will be grand!

Me: Yes now then, on with the next chapter!

Rujin:Blood Sky Palace!

"_Two emeralds down, five to go, but how am I gonna get sky bound?_" I pondered this in my head. "_I can only fly for so long, I will have to get help to reach this emerald._" I thought as I past through the village of Ilumines.

"I know of a way to reach the sky stranger." a voice said to me. I turned around and saw a werewolf looking at me and he was the speaker.

"You do? then please tell me how to get to the sky." I said to the werewolf.

"In Ilumines Forest, there is a vampire by the name of Skull Fang, seek this vampire out and he will help you get to the sky." the werewolf said as he entered his house.

"Thank you." I said to the werewolf. He waved goodbye and shut his door. I continued past the village and made my way to Ilumines Forest. The forest seemed to go on forever, but that did not stop me at all. I entered the forest and began to search for Skull Fang's house. Since this world was always in eternal night, this place would favor any vampire. After about thirty minutes of getting lost, swearing to myself and hacking down trees, I finally made my way to a huge mansion. I walked up to the mansion doors and saw a doorbell. I rang the doorbell and stood back. I heard footsteps coming towards the door. Then the door opened, revealing a butler vampire.

"May I help you?" He said to me.

"I would like to speak to the master of this house." I said to the butler.

"I am sorry, but the master is busy and I am afraid you must leave." the butler said.

"**WHAT**?!" I cried out. "He's busy?! oh come on! I spent thirty minutes getting here and you are gonna say hes busy?!" I shouted to the butler.

"Please, calm yourself!" pleaded the butler.

I had no intention of calming down, I mean my life was fading little by little, but I can't tell him that.

"Alright you win, I shall find my own way to the sky." I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait!" said a voice inside the mansion. "Please let him in my servent."

"But master, we do not know who or what he is!" said the butler.

"No, I sense a terrible ordeal within him and he needs to get out of this world fast." said the voice

"Alright, I shall let him in" the butler turned to me. "My master wishes to meet you." said the butler as he entered the mansion.

I followed the butler inside and was amazed at all the paintings and antiques. After looking around, I saw in a chair a vampire with a wine glass in one hand, sitting by the fireplace. He rose up from his chair and greeted me.

"You must be the stranger that appeared in our world not long ago." he said to me. "Welcome to my mansion weary traveller, I am Skull Fang."

"My name is Rujin, the Wanderer of Wind and Shadow." I said to Skull Fang. "I need your assistance in order to reach the sky."

"I will help you Rujin." Skull Fang said. "But I need you to do something for me as well, please sit." he pointed to a chair.

I sat down in the chair and was ready to listen to Skull Fang's request.

He began his tale "In this world of Ilumines, night was not always eternal, we did have a sunrise, but that was before HE showed up and plunged our world into the eternal darkness of night you now see. Even though I am a vampire and I am beloved by the night, I would like to see the sunrise once again. The sun grants hope in this world and so my request is, will you stop the person that is keeping this world in eternal night?"

I rose from my chair "Alright, I will stop this person and give this place back the sunlight instead of being in eternal darkness, now then, how do I ascend to the sky?"

Skull Fang smiled "You ride me of course, I will transform into a bat and fly you to your destination, Blood Sky Palace."

"Alright, thank you Skull Fang." I said to the vampire. We headed outside and he turned into a giant vampire bat. I climbed on his back and he started to flap his wings. In a few minutes, we were airborne and I could see the clouds. About fifteen minutes later, a large palace came into view and Skull Fang landed near the entrance to the dungeon.

"Do be careful in this place Rujin, it has changed since the last time I came here." he said.

"Alright, will do." and with that said, I opened the doors and entered Blood Sky Palace. As soon as I entered, the first thing I realized was, the walls were covered in blood! Good thing I had enough experience with blood to avoid any vile smell from it. I continued futher in until I reached a long hallway. Blood Slimes that were on the walls and ground noticed me and began to hop towards me. I cut them down with my sword and kept going through the hallway. After the slime hallway, I entered a room and the doors slammed shut. Blood Eagles swooped down from the ceiling and fired their blood feathers, I dodged them and killed the eagles by slashing their wings and stabbing them in the head. A chest appeared and I opened it. It was the Dungeon Map. I put it in my pack and continued through this massive palace. After a few more chambers filled with Blood Slimes and Eagles, I entered a dead end room and the door behind me slammed, I noticed new birds on the ceiling. These were called Blood Falcons, they noticed me and attacked with their talons. One ripped me across the face but I rammed my sword into his neck. The other one attack with his feathers. A few got me, but I brought him down by throwing my sword into his heart. After getting my sword out of the falcon, another chest appeared. I kicked it open and grabbed the Compass. I put it inside my pack and moved on. After a few spike traps and pitfalls, I entered a rather large chamber and the doors shut again. I had my sword ready for combat. Then, a enormous leech appeared and spoke to me.

"So, you are the one that is making the noise in this palace!" shouted the leech.

"Yes and you are in my way, if you want to leave without dieing, I suggest you move out of the way before I kill you." I said coldly to the leech.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!" screamed the leech. "I am the Blood Leech King! and this is the end of the line for you!"

"I don't think so, now then, if you wanna die so badly, come on!" I pointed my sword to him.

"Fine!" and he charged me. I jumped over him and stabbed him in the back as he stopped moving. He swung his tail at me and I hit the wall hard. I got back up and saw he was about to bite me, I moved out of the way and pulled out the dark blue emerald.

"Alright, you asked for it! **CHAOS WATER BURST**!" I shouted. A water bubble entrapped the leech and began to go inside him. then water burst from his body and he lost a ton of his blood.

"I-I cannot move!" screeched the leech.

"I forgot to mention, that spell also renders you in shock because you lose blood, now then, time to say farewell to this world, **TEMPEST SLICE**!" I held my sword in front of me, then I cut downwards vertically and a wind wave shot out, slicing the leech in two. A large pool of blood came out of the leech's body, telling me that he was dead at last. A larger treasure chest appeared and I opened it. inside was a crimson cloak known as the Burning Cloak. I put my Icicle Cloak in my pack and put on the Burning Cloak. After leaving the chamber, a trap activated and started hurling fire at me. It had no effect thanks to my new cloak and I disabled the trap. I made my way into the heart of the dungeon and acquired the Blood Scale Key after a showdown with fifty blood slimes and fifty blood hawks. After a long trek, I made my way to the last chamber and opened the door with the Blood Scale Key. It vaporized as soon as the door was open and stairs were revealed that led to the top of the palace. After healing with shadow potions, I climbed the stairs to get the emerald that was waiting. The wind was blowing harshly outside as soon as I reached the top. The stairway sealed up, I looked around and did not see the emerald anywhere. Then I heard wings of a creature coming, I took my battle stance and waited. The wing sound came closer and I looked in the direction of the sound and saw a giant bronze dragon heading towards the palace. The dragon landed in front of me and let out a roar that shook the heavens. He then began to speak.

"The emerald you seek will appear after you kill me" he said. "I am Solix, the Blood Sky Dragon! now prepare to face me!"

"Fine, then prepare to taste my katana, I shall not fail! I will get out of this world! my life will not end now!" I shouted, my sword ready in my hand.

"At last, a worthy foe! let us begin!" shouted Solix. He tried to blow me away by spreading out his wings and creating wind, but I used my sword as a foothold to keep from being blown away. He then charged at me, but I slide underneath him and slashed his belly, causing him to bleed. He then opened his mouth and I saw he was preparing a fire breath attack. He then fired his Blood Flame Breath. I ran around to avoid it and the cloak also protected me from the fire.

'_Time to end this with my secret jutsu_.' I said in my mind. I started to form hand seals while the dragon was still recovering form his attack. I finished and called out my jutsu.

"**SECRET JUTSU**! **SHADOW TEMPEST**!" dark wind was called forth from my hands and started to hurt the dragon, as well as freeze his wings and feet.

"What the hell?! I cannot move! what is this?! roared Solix.

"Its ice Solix, this jutsu is wind element. The wind is so dark and cold it can freeze even the soul, it is my secret jutsu that I have perfected and now it is time for you to die!" I put my katana back into its sheath and was ready for the final blow.

"Hahahahaha! even if I should fail, there are others waiting to kill you! you will not succeed!" he then laughed.

"Thats where you are wrong, now I shall send you to the netherworld, rest in peace! **CYCLONE CUT**!" I shouted the words and unsheathed my sword. As soon as the sword was out from the sheath, a horizontal wind wave shot out and headed for Solix. As soon as it connected, Solix was split in two and fell dead.

The sky blue emerald appeared in the air, so I jumped up and grabbed it. It started to glow and it revealed another map, this time in a forest area. I put the emerald in my pack and made my way back to the entrance. Skull Fang was waiting and he flew me back down to the ground. I thanked him and went on my way.

"Three emeralds down and four to go." I said to myself. Unknown to Rujin, he was being watched by enemies that would soon face him.

"Solix has failed." said a voice.

"Humph, he was weak anyway." said a second voice.

"Or maybe his opponent was stronger." said a third and fourth voice.

"No matter, he will perish soon enough." a fifth voice said.

"Hold on, its our turn to atempt to kill this so called hero, our tag team is unbeatable!" said the third and fourth voices.

"Just make sure you do not fail as Solix did!" said the first voice.

"We shall not fail, we will send him into the eternal abyss!" laughed the third and fourth voices.

A red-headed boy sits on a rock. He has a red symbol on his forehead.

"So this is the world known as Illumines, I will not let it go to ruin."

Stay tune for Chapter Three


End file.
